


Social Butterfly

by Esperata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Protective Thor (Marvel), Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Bruce really isn't comfortable at social events but Thor is there to make things better.





	Social Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Social Caterpillar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732543) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



Bruce tried for Thor’s sake but the evening still felt interminable. He seemed to be able to sense everyone’s tacit disapproval of their relationship, and him specifically, burning into the back of his head.

It was giving him the kind of headache he usually only associated with the Other Guy.

“And my boyfriend…”

He felt Thor’s gentle tug on his arm and raised his fixedly smiling face once more.

This woman was younger than the others, probably not even out of college, and clinically beautiful.

She laughed outright.

“You’re joking, right?”

The fragile grip Bruce had on his composure broke and he pulled away, suddenly enough to break Thor’s loose hold. He could feel his cheeks heating and the humiliating tingle of tears pressing at his eyes.

He needed to get out of the room.

Behind him he heard Thor’s plaintive call but he ignored it. Bad enough everyone thought he was beneath contempt – he didn’t need to prove it by breaking down in front of them.

His smaller size allowed him to duck past the milling groups and he followed his instinct, relieved beyond measure to find himself out in the fresh air. He took a deep breath and then leant his elbows on the balcony so he could clutch his aching head in his hands.

“Bruce?”

He tensed, unwilling to look up at his boyfriend and reveal his shame. A warm and familiar hand landed on his shoulder.

“Bruce. Please.”

He couldn’t handle the level of sympathy emanating from Thor and abruptly turned to bury his tear stained face in the expensive shirt of his boyfriend. Strong arms promptly wrapped him up securely and Bruce let himself cry.

Thor waited patiently, stroking softly up and down his back as he let out his too long held in emotions.

Finally Bruce pulled back and wiped at his eyes self-consciously.

“Sorry,” he murmured, instinctively trying to smooth down the creases he’d left in the other man’s shirt.

“There’s no need to apologise. She was the one who was rude to you. If anyone should apologise it should be her.”

Bruce smiled faintly at Thor’s defensiveness.

“It’s not just her though is it?” he argued.

“I do not understand.”

Bruce pulled further away and cast a frustrated look at his oblivious boyfriend.

“They all thought it Thor! She’s just the only one who said it.” Thor was shaking his head but Bruce continued doggedly. “And they’re right.”

That stopped his boyfriend short and Thor stared at him as if seeing him for the first time. Bruce shifted uncomfortably as he realised he may have just screwed everything up. Why did he have to tell Thor they were right? Now Thor would recognise the fact and Bruce would lose the best thing to ever happen to him.

To his surprise though, Thor surged forward and seized his face before kissing him possessively. When he broke away moments later he didn’t let go but stared into stunned brown eyes.

“They are not right,” he insisted.

“But Thor… you just have to look at me and-”

Thor kissed him again to stop his protest.

“I do look at you Bruce. And I see someone truly wondrous. Someone with a kind heart and great strength. Someone whose intelligence exceeds anyone else I’ve ever met. I see someone who has suffered terribly yet still has the courage to offer love to the world.”

Thor wiped away the new tears that had run down Bruce’s cheeks.

“You mean the worlds to me Banner,” he whispered. “I care not what anyone else thinks or says. They do not know you as I do.”

Bruce let his eyes drift shut and sighed as he all but collapsed against Thor. The welcome weight of familiar arms once again encircled him and a kiss was dropped upon his crown.

They stayed quietly together a while longer, each content to simply be in each others’ presence. Eventually Thor broke the comfortable silence.

“Perhaps, in future, you should be the one to introduce me as your boyfriend,” he suggested.

Bruce considered that. He envisaged seeing that young woman’s scornful glance at him transformed into surprised admiration as he presented the Adonis that was Thor to her as his boyfriend. Her wonderment inferring something positive about him.

He hummed contentedly.

“That might be a good idea,” he agreed.

“Or…” Thor’s grip tightened ever so slightly. “You could introduce me as your husband?”

It took a second for that to drift into Bruce’s tired mind but when it did he jerked back abruptly.

“Thor? Did you just propose to me?”

Thor looked delightfully awkward as he ran a hand across his head.

“I apologise. This isn’t how I intended to ask you.”

Bruce couldn’t help but smile.

“How did you intend to ask?”

Thor smiled at the happiness evident in his boyfriend’s (fiancé’s?) tone.

“Perhaps while we star gazed,” he hazarded.

“That sounds wonderful.”

Thor grinned and stepped closer to once again embrace him.

“Is that a yes?” he asked teasingly.

Bruce pretended to consider it.

“Maybe,” he said. “Perhaps we could go home, watch the stars and you could ask me again. Properly.”

Thor laughed delightedly.

“With pleasure.”

He reached out a hand and they heard several surprised cries of alarm as Mjolnir barrelled through the reception. Once firm in his grasp though Thor took great pleasure in hoisting Banner closer.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
